


【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Sep

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Sep

-ver.1-

“为什么要把这套衣服穿回来。”我扯过全圆佑上身的皮质绑带，甚至说不出准确的名字，抬眼却看见不想回应我的他，“今天又勾引哪个女人了？”

全圆佑叹了口气，把皮衣丢在一旁，整个人却直直地靠在我身上，脖子上像是项圈一样的铁质装饰蹭在我的皮肤上是比他更冰冷的触感。

冷暴力是这样的吗，已经八天没有回家的全圆佑把我压倒在床上，说是“家”那确实是很暧昧的，就是在酒店里定期开房，这不算吧。

“全圆佑你说话行不行，别让我觉得在跟假人做爱。”我一把扯过起身去拿避孕套的全圆佑，猩红的指甲刮在他的锁骨上留下一道顺畅的划痕，却让彼此间的空气升温。

“急什么，”他一把扯下笔直的西装裤，让它松松垮垮地搭在腿弯的位置，那根不听话的巨物从内裤边缘探出头，让我咬住塑料包装顺着锯齿扯开，“哦，是你比较急吧。”

两个人谁也不让着谁，我跟他怎么搞起来的谁也不清楚，我们是宿敌——指跟敌人大战一宿。

热吻着把衬衣胡乱揉成一团脱下扔在地上，上了不知道多少次的床，连脱胸罩的动作都变得熟练，修长的手指挑起我的内裤却不脱下，只是往下滑到胯骨的位置又抬头看我。

“湿了吗。”你在写日记吗大哥，平淡的语气听起来像是他身下没有勃起一样简单，我白了他一眼，抬脚就踩在全圆佑的腹肌上，脚尖顺着漂亮流畅的线条滑到腰侧的鲨鱼线上蹭着。

再粗暴一点对待我，他低吼着一下就把炙热的物件送到尽头，熟悉的鼓胀感让我和他都舒服地仰起头，先回过神的是全圆佑，星星点点的吻落在还在晕眩中遨游的我身上。

全圆佑大开大合地顶弄着下身，劲瘦的腰肢前后挪动着，硕大的男根顶住深处的软肉就是一阵小幅度的操弄，我眯着眼睛却看见他在摸索着解开自己身上套着的皮带装饰，黑色的皮革面在昏黄的灯光下反而显得更加色情。

“不…这个不要。”反抗在床上大概只是增加情趣的道具，我在全圆佑的身下扭动着身子试图逃脱，却被他深深一顶送上了小高潮，只能喘着气任由他把皮带都照样子系在我身上，银色的扣子磕在胸前和背上冰冷的温度让我不由自主地往他温热怀里缩。

可是我和他的区别是，全圆佑回来的时候是穿着黑色T恤打底，此时此刻的我是赤身裸体，白软的团子从绑带的缝隙蹦出来，黑色的皮革与雪白的肌肤形成强烈的对比，顶端的红樱桃更是惹火得不行。

“宝贝真漂亮。”全圆佑把身下还梆硬的巨物抽出来，划过敏感点是更是用力又往那处顶，这才舍得抽出来，把我翻了个身握着胸前那团白嫩的软肉反复揉搓，乳头摩擦在温热又粗糙的掌心非本意地凸起。

“哪家的小白兔，不等我来就把自己绑起来送给我了呢…嗯？”

-ver.2-

“抱我…李知勋，嗯…。”

才是黄昏却仿佛半夜，一切的起源大概要追踪到今天中午，我问他今天中午吃什么比较好的时候，昨天晚上喝酒的本意是调情，却没想到率先睡倒在他怀里的是我。

“这…是什么？”我看着李知勋发出又撤回的图片，我没看错吧没有吧，那根硕大的物件不就是前几天晚上折磨我到凌晨三点的元凶吗。

“没有，你什么都没看见。”李知勋连忙跟我解释说是喝醉酒拍的，又跟我说男人都会拍自己的dick pic的，隔着屏幕都能想想得出来那头的人脸上羞耻的红晕。

“我不信，除非让我今晚见识见识。”

金发揪揪配上黑色背心，脱下西装外套才发现袖口开到了腰侧，漂亮的胸肌腹肌一览无余，这个人今晚一定要吃到，我一瞬间竟然忘记了前天起床时后腰的酸痛。

“真的…好大。”到底是谁打扰了谁的洗澡时间，到底是谁先开启热吻。我被他抵在墙上从背后进入，滑嫩的后背上还带着残存的泡沫。

我微微张嘴汲取着氧气却被他扭过头吻上来，似乎从李知勋嘴里传过来的气息更为香甜，后备紧贴着他的前胸，放松下来柔软的胸肌惹得我伸手捏了两把。

“老婆好敏感哦。”平时唱歌清亮的嗓音现在变得低沉又富有磁性，凑到我耳边轻声说话的时候完全就是肉食动物，下身不住地顶弄甬道深处，粉嫩的指尖不安分地滑到前胸捏着已经变成深红色乳尖把玩着。

“那里…再用力点…嗯..好舒服…好热好粗。”我闭着眼睛让身下的触感变得更加灵敏，充分感受着花穴里落力开拓的巨根，仿佛能感受到柱体上盘缠着凸起的青筋。

连汗水都交融在一起滴落在地面上，交合处渗出的液体被又快又狠的进出动作打成乳白色的泡沫，一小团一条团地顺着两人的大腿内侧滑落，混在不知名的液体中。

“李知勋…老公..那个照片能不能发我多一次？”我哪壶不开提哪壶，身后努力工作的人愣了愣，回应我的却是发狠的顶弄，直至小腹上顶出微微的凸起也不罢休。

我摇摇欲坠的身子被他搂在怀里，顺势回头看看他——李知勋用力的样子真的很帅，眼角泛着微红，我伸手抚在他咬紧的下唇上，下一秒是如愿以偿的激吻。

把我完全箍在怀里让我不至于随着自己的动作往前蹭撞到墙壁，撑着已经发软的双腿被他又往还处于不应期的甬道深处顶，痉挛着夹紧了滑嫩的软肉。

直至李知勋也在我耳边低声喘着，顶着敏感点大力抽插了几回，猛地抽出来把积攒的白灼都浇到我塌下去的后腰，眼疾手快地把完全软下身子的我捞进怀里，打开花洒让温暖的水流抚慰我不顺畅的呼吸。

“为什么…”我费力地抬头看向不好意思的李知勋，激情还未褪去的脸颊依旧性感，不知道什么时候把我放在洗漱台的手机塞到我手里。

“你不是想要吗，想要的话自己拍。”

-ver.3-

“喂，你轻点。”李知勋躺在床上，手指紧抓着身下的被单，脸上的红晕没有很强烈却充分说明了他的害羞，“我…我毕竟是个beta，你能不能温柔一点？”

权顺荣从李知勋白嫩的两条腿间抬起头，舞台妆还没卸掉，由于刚刚的表演，眼线和眼妆已经晕在一块，连鼻翼的粉底液都起了点皮。

“那我一会进去岂不是爽死。”权顺荣坏笑了一下，往上瞟了一眼陷入羞耻和情欲中的爱人，手指丝毫没有犹豫地捅进去两根，又凑上去用舌头舔弄着还是紧绷地花瓣。

“都怪老婆刚刚在舞台上穿着湿透的T恤勾引我，”权顺荣把不自主往上蹭的李知勋往回拉了拉，“刚才小乳头都激凸了呢，还嘴硬说不想要。”

“那个…不是…”李知勋百口难辨只好撅着嘴生闷气，却又无法忽略身下的人带来的丝丝快感，只能伸手轻轻揉着权顺荣毛茸茸的脑袋，发根处还沾着未干透的汗水，“还有你的那个尺寸也…。”

室内只有两个人，连喘息的声音都能清晰传进对方的耳朵里，李知勋低声说的话显然也被权顺荣听得一清二楚，即使没有听到剩下的半句话也得到了极大的满足感。

半眯着眼睛单方面享受着绝顶的快感，胸前的乳尖上突然覆盖上一只温热的大手，肉乎乎的手指熟门熟路地开始拧着已经完全凸起的红樱桃，指尖的主人趁着这个时候也凑上来索要了几个吻，裆下鼓起的帐篷顶住耐心扩张后湿透的会阴处轻轻摩擦。

“不要只是玩上面…嗯…”权顺荣终于等到李知勋主动蹭上来索取更强烈的快感，但也还是想逗逗平时不肯多说一句荤话的小猫，把他箍在怀里带到酒店摆设的落地镜前，浑身通红的模样让权顺荣想就这样把他最美的模样拍下来做成相框。

“都帮我扩张好了就不要来虚的了…顺荣呀…嗯？”李知勋大概只有缠绵时求而不得才会像现在这样软着嗓子说话，下一秒就被身后的老虎用粗壮的阳具抵住花穴口一寸一寸缓慢进入，“啊..啊顺荣好…好粗好热…啊..”

“乖哦，放松放松…”毕竟不是omega，被开拓到一半的甬道又变得紧绷，不断收缩的软肉让权顺荣被夹得差些缴械，仅存的一丝理智把他拉回来连忙摸着李知勋拱起来的后背，擦掉怀里的人被激出来的泪水，“痛就咬我。”

肩膀上落下的牙印和背后加深的抓痕，还在放轻了力度往深处顶的巨根，甚至这时候还是站在落地镜子前面的两个人得到视觉上的冲击。

其实也没有很痛，在情事中会变得奶里奶气的小猫浑身使不上力气，除了第一口咬下去的牙印让权顺荣吸了口气，其实后面的就像是挠痒一样，作为调情也许更为适合。

全跟没入后把李知勋翻了个面，硕大的龟头却不小心擦过敏感的前列腺，李知勋像是搁浅的鱼儿一样张大嘴汲取着更多氧气，半眯着的眼睛瞟到镜子上在自己身后忍耐着欲望缓慢抽动的权顺荣，抬起手抚上他咬出牙印的下唇。

权顺荣抬眼时满意地看见李知勋的小腹被自己微微顶起来，把大手按在那处听到怀中爱人更为娇嫩的喘叫，坏心地又凑到李知勋耳边问他自己的尺寸是否令他满意，没能从对方口中听到的回应却在下一秒从身下温热的深处传来。

捧住权顺荣的脸颊把自己凑上去，伸出舌尖舔舔他有点破皮的唇瓣，嘴里的血腥味和身下小幅度的抽动都让他觉得不足够。

“再用力…今晚弄坏我也没关系…”

-ver.4-

“瀚率呀…不要生气了。”夫胜宽被喝醉的崔瀚率压在床上的时候眼睛里都是祈求，漂亮的圆眼睛在半暗的房间里亮晶晶的，“我…不是故意的，真的。”

说到底都怪自己吧，醉醺醺的崔瀚率回家的时候扑到自己身上，满身的酒气让夫胜宽想起被前男友酒后侵犯的痛苦回忆，即使先爱上对方的是自己，但是不经双方同意就开始的性行为总是令被动的一方留下阴影。

不是有意想要推开的，不是刻意想要躲避亲吻的。看着崔瀚率半眯着的眼睛却说不出口，眼前的人明明是深爱着自己的，却在热恋期的半年里一次都没舍得碰自己。

同居后有几次被他抱着睡觉的时候能清晰感受到对方隔着睡裤勃起的下身，那人却能像刚从寺庙修练出来一样搂紧自己，一边掩饰着欲望一边哄自己睡觉。

崔瀚率其实没喝多少，多少知道夫胜宽对这件事有阴影，不能拒绝的酒局只能随便应付着喝几杯，酒气大部分都是从隔壁喝得醉烂的同事身上沾过来的，闻起来就像是自己喝醉了一般。

抬起眼睛看见脸上多少带着些恐惧的夫胜宽，深知自己的宝贝是敏感又感性，撑起身子把自己凑到他面前轻轻吻着他颤抖的眼皮。

“对不起，对不起。”崔瀚率看着怀里缩成一团的夫胜宽，只能把他再搂紧了些，却没留意到自己的裤裆鼓起来并且蹭在对方的大腿内侧，“我发誓我只喝了几口…”

“那个，你下面…今天晚上可以的…。”夫胜宽也没有太要责备他的意思，腿上甚至能感受到那根东西不同寻常的温度，“你可以碰我的…”

看着还带着婴儿肥的肉肉脸颊还以为是还没开窍的小孩，可是此时此刻边说话边伸手拉开了自己裤子拉链的又是谁。

“我爱你，好爱你。”崔瀚率像是好不容易开荤了的小狼一样啃上夫胜宽粉红的唇瓣，白皙的手搁在自己胸前，身子软在自己怀里，接吻被亲到失神的眼眸更是眼波温柔地看着自己。

“怎么..怎么一下子就三根手指了…”身下早已经软滑却不肯承认，轻轻松松吞进对方几根手指的时候被迫直视自己的欲望，声音颤抖着手也条件反射地推着崔瀚率的肩膀。

“嗯…？”埋在自己胸前掀起薄T恤舔着嫩粉色的乳尖的脑袋抬起来，发顶毛茸茸的眼睛也闪闪的，被突然截断的动作让双方都尴尬。

崔瀚率眼里除了压下去的情欲还有几分失落，卷翘的睫毛在下眼睑打下阴影，夫胜宽愣了愣神才反应过来自己的动作带给对方的是不安。

“我…你…对不起。”夫胜宽低头吻上崔瀚率的发顶，声音闷闷的传入耳朵，“接下来无论我说什么，答应我都不要停下来…。”

“太多了…不可以的…瀚率啊…嗯..”夫胜宽坐在崔瀚率胯上，开荤之后变得疯狂，已经高潮了两次只能依靠着对方扶着自己的腰才能勉强支撑，“那里…要出血了。”

似乎很偏爱乳尖的崔瀚率一边用力往上操弄，一边空出一只手去拧着已经变得深红的那点，两人的胯骨有节奏地撞在一起又分离，逐渐加快像是彼此间快速升温的爱意。

“今天不会依着你了，我还没吃饱。”

-ver.5-

“好热，好热好热..”发烧了却不安静下来还要闹的我，连李灿都拿我没办法，煮了粥吃完了，洗好澡摁进被窝里还是不安分地缠在他身上。

我像是想到了什么跑下床，拉开衣柜从深处的储物箱里抽出什么东西戴在头上，又假装可怜地看向坐在床上无奈地看着我的李灿。

“靠，你拿这个出来做什么。”李灿刻意把眼睛别开不看我，脸上不自主浮现出来的两朵红云却出卖了他，手也别扭地摸着后脖子。

“你明明很喜欢！”我戴着之前为了情趣偷偷买的白色兔子耳朵发箍扑到他面前，又刻意把本来就松松垮的衣领再扯下来一点，凑上去啃了一口他微微冒汗的鼻尖。

“你刚吃了药还有点低烧，不能做的…。”李灿怕不是柳下惠附身了，两眼一闭拉好我的衣服就要把我塞进厚被里好好睡觉，“你赶紧睡觉，我今晚去沙发睡。”

软的不行来硬的呗，我也不知道自己发烧会变得这么勇猛，拉住抱着被子枕头就要走出房间的李灿的手腕，一把拽过来让他一个膝盖跪在我张开的腿间，盯着他惊讶的眼睛猛地吻上去，依依不舍离开时咬了咬他的下唇，又舔掉拉出的银丝。

“闭嘴跟我做爱。”回应我的是猛烈到窒息的热吻，互相汲取着对方嘴里那一方空气又彼此交换着吐息，头顶的兔耳朵由于动作抖了抖，他抱着我一同摔在床上。

“明天别给我失忆。”李灿摸清了我的性子，估计明天醒来腰酸痛的时候又要找他算账，在亲吻的间隙拍拍我的脸颊叫我记清楚，又把我推到床头靠着，好让我寻找一个支撑点。

双手被爱人用力抓住手腕箍在一起举过头顶，双膝屈起来撑在李灿的腰两侧，扯下睡裤蹦出已经变成紫红的巨物，抵住没有过多的润滑就已经湿透得滴水的花蕊，没有丝毫停顿就长驱直入。

宽大的睡衣此时被粗暴地脱掉扔在地上，露出胸前诱人的两团软肉，深红的顶端已经完全凸起，像是两颗水灵的葡萄在等待采摘。

身后的硬物抵在深处小幅度滑动着，把我推上高潮后也丝毫没有要缩小的迹象，反而是在柔软的甬道里涨大了一圈，把本来就不容忽视的强烈存在感继续加深，让我有种被顶到胃的感觉。

洁白的兔耳朵随着李灿越发激烈的顶弄一颠一颠，上下摆动的绒毛蹭在我被迫举起的手臂内侧，背后出了一层汗，鼻腔里鼓胀的闭塞感也消失了不少。

“看来是退烧了呢，”李灿加大了顶弄的幅度，把梆硬的巨物全根抽出又顺着还没来得及闭合的花穴口快速捅进深处，“那麻烦我的兔女郎叫得好听点哦。”

“你闭嘴啦…嗯..太深了…”羞耻感从我的脸颊爬到后背直至全身，戴着可爱的兔耳朵倒也是真的像是赌场里的兔女郎，浑身沾着粉红情欲痕迹的洁白皮肤诱惑着他再次大开大合地索取着我的全部。

“听说做爱可以消耗卡路里，真想就这样把你绑在我的床上呢。”


End file.
